Dancing through Forks
by the epic storytellers
Summary: When Elphaba, Galinda, Fiyero, Nessa, Boq and Avaric get sucked into Twilight nothing can ever be the same again... a joint fic by DeeplyShallow and Inkhandedlady. Winner of 1st Place 2009 Greg Award for Best Crossover.
1. An Addictive Book

Our first crossover and multichapter fic! This is a joint story, by DeeplyShallow and Inkhandedlady so we are going to write alternate chapters and one will start where the other left off. I understand this will make the story a bit hectic and the writing style may change, but we've done this kind of thing before and it's great fun, we hope you enjoy it too.

This chapter is by me (DeeplyShallow) and the next will be by Inkhandedlady.

* * *

The weekend was finally here, Fiyero was taking a walk around Shiz's extensive grounds with Boq and Avaric. He grinned as he saw Galinda, Elphaba and Nessa reading under a tree, his grin widened as he realised they were all reading the same book.

"Galinda is it true? I didn't think you read anything other than magazines. And Miss Elphaba, I'm surprised at you, weren't you only the other day saying you didn't read the junk Galinda reads?"

"Actually, Galinda does occasionally have good taste," she said looking up lazily, "besides I've read the whole series before, I recommended it to her, unlike someone she has the mental capacity to read them."

"Ouch," said Avaric, he and Boq, coming up at Fiyero's rear. Fiyero scowled, why did Elphaba have to turn everything she said to him into an insult, and why did Avaric find it so funny? He refrained from asking her why she was reading a book again, the fact she could resist his charms already showed that she was a madwoman, and turned to Galinda.

"So you actually like this book?"

Galinda, whose head had uncharacteristically been buried in a book – making her look surprisingly like Elphaba, looked up.

"I think I'm going to dump you," she said instantly turning back to the book.

"What? Why?" gasped Fiyero taken aback, this had never happened before, he was also slightly annoyed to find that both Boq and Avaric suddenly looked very hopeful.

"Real men sparkle in the sun."

For a moment all three boys were speechless, while Elphaba and Nessa giggled behind their books.

"What is this book?" spluttered Avaric, snatching Elphaba's copy, "Twilight, by Stephenie Meyer," he read aloud.

For once ignoring Avaric's rudeness, Elphaba smirked before replying, "It's about this girl called Bella who falls in love with a vampire called Edward…"

"Wait," said Boq confused, "don't vampires burn in the sunlight, not sparkle?"

"Not in this story," said Nessa eager to speak now Boq was, "they also are inhumanly beautiful have golden eyes and…"

"Like to eat people?" Suggested Fiyero, "seriously Galinda he may (and I highly doubt it) be better looking than me, but surely you don't want him to suck your blood?"

Galinda simply rolled her eyes, "He wouldn't eat me, he's a _vegetarian _vampire Fiyero."

Avaric and Boq, unable to keep it in, burst out laughing, "vegetarian vampire?" snickered Avaric, "is this for real?"

"Yes," said Elphaba, "the entire series consists of us being told how good-looking Bella thinks Edward is and occasionally some evil vampire comes to try and kill Bella."

"So Edward's good-looking," commented Avaric, "what does Bella look like?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "I knew we'd get onto this eventually, got bored of the Shiz girls have you Avaric, did your girlfriend dump you or something?"

"One of them might of," Avaric said nonchalantly, "I don't really keep track. Just tell me what she looks like greenie."

"Greenie, how very original, it must have taken you hours to think up that one. Bella always describes herself as plain but everyone else says she's pretty and judging by the fact about five different boys constantly ask her out…"

"Sounds like my kinda girl, does it say what she looks like naked?"

"Please Avaric they don't even have sex until they're married…"

"Poor girl, I wish I could meet her, I could make her feel better…"

"Shut up Avaric, we don't want to hear your fantasies, Boq stop blushing it's not that embarrassing."

Boq, of course turned even more red prompting Nessa to squawk, "Elphaba stop being so mean to him."

Boq, now mortified quickly changed the topic, "Nessa I'm fine, what kind of names are Bella and Edward anyway?"

Elphaba's brow furrowed, "I know they are a bit strange, I think the author must have made them up," she looked curiously at the book, "but then again has anyone ever heard of the name Stephenie?" The rest of the group shook their heads.

"It's not even the strangest one either," Elphaba continued, "what kind of person would call their child Angela or Alice…"

She was interrupted by a shrill scream, Galinda almost forgotten by the others (except Boq), had now dropped the book as if it was on fire, "it burns, it burns!"

The others only had time to stare at the now red-hot book for a second before they were sucked inside. For a while they lost all orientation as they whirled around inside the pages, but before they had a chance to get used to this their feet were on solid ground again.

Galinda was the first one to speak, "Elphie," she said looking at the strange buildings around her, "I've got a feeling we're not in Oz anymore."

It didn't take Elphaba long to regain her sarcasm, "You don't say," she said pointing at a sign clearly reading 'Fork's High School'.

Galinda gasped, "Wait, we're _in _Twilight?"

"It would appear so," said Elphaba more quietly than usual.

"Wait, wait," said Fiyero, "Where exactly is this place, I mean is it somewhere near Oz?"

"I don't know," Elphaba confessed, "It's set in this country called America, I think the author just made it up."

"Well wherever it is I like it here," said Avaric, winking at some girls whom Elphaba recognised as Lauren and Jessica, they giggled as he approached.

Elphaba rolled her eyes "I bet we'll get home if we all separate like this," but decided not to make a fuss; she didn't know what these people would make of her green skin.

"So what do we do?" asked Boq.

"I don't know," Elphaba replied, "I suppose we just…"

"Oh. My. Oz." Squealed Galinda, "It's Edward Cullen!"


	2. A Surprising Meeting

**Chapter 2 is up, written by Inkhandedlady but uploaded by DeeplyShallow (because (in her own words) she's too lazy to upload and may have forgotten the password). Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews, they mean so much to us. Inkhandedlady would like to say this chapter's in Edward's perspective and most of her chapters will be from a twilight character's POV. I just want to note, because I forgot to last chapter, this is musicalverse Wicked although Avaric's in it because he's just so fun to write. So anyway I'll shut up now and let you get on with reading this.**

**Disclaimer: Edward Cullen? He's my boyfriend….. hahahahaha!!! And I don't own wicked either.**

* * *

My family and I climbed out of the Volvo, and I stared absentmindedly over at Bella's red truck as it came into view. I frowned. It was going to be hard, resisting that scent, but somehow, Alice and Carlisle's reassurances had made me decide to try it. After all, I had hunted only yesterday. It was surely going to be easier.

Watching Bella's truck meant that Alice was first to notice the newcomers. _Edward_. She called. _Look at them. _

I glanced over at 6 kids standing around in the middle of the carpark. There were 3 girls, and 3 boys, around the age that Alice and I were pretending to be. I saw one of them wander off towards Jessica and Lauren, a smile leering on his face, annoying thoughts going through his mind.

"They must be the new exchange students," I muttered, nodding slightly towards them to let everyone else alert of their presence.

"Yeah, but check out her skin." Smirked Rosalie, as she pointed towards a girl with black hair and darkened skin that was had an underlying tone of green.

"Aw, Rosalie, don't be so mean to her," muttered Emmett, before kissing her. I turned away to get a better look at the kids.

I heard one of them, dressed in a white tank top and small blue skirt with heels, an outfit similar to Rosalie's, remark to the other; "Elphie, I don't think we're in Oz anymore." Her voice had the accent of an Australian, and I took that as conformation that they were foreign exchange students.

The other one, Elphie, scowled back at her, and muttered in a sarcastic tone, "You don't say." She looked around, and almost caught my eye before pointing at the Forks High school sign. I smiled at her bluntness, stopping my eavesdropping for a moment to watch Bella climb out of her truck. She started to wander over to Jessica and Lauren, not noticing the strange looking exchange students. I stared in mild amusement as the taller, more muscular boy, similar to Emmett, wandered over to Jessica and Lauren also.

As I saw Bella fall, I was about to move forward; the human interested me, but it was more than curiosity that fuelled my interested. But I wasn't quick enough. By the time I arrived at Bella's side, the tall green skinned girl had caught her, and by my side was the pink stylish one, who proceeded to scream: "Edward Cullen!" as she spotted me standing there. All this happened in a manner of seconds, and I still managed to hear my respective siblings' annoyance clearly in their heads as I arrived near the exchange students. All of course except for Emmett, who briefly laughed at some exchange kid knowing my name. You must be famous, bro.

"Hi, nice to meet you both. I'm Edward Cullen, and you must be the new exchange students." After helping Bella get up, whom quickly, after staring at me and muttering 'thanks' to the girl, fled, 'Elphie' and her friend didn't hasten to introduce themselves. Amidst this all, I was glad Bella had left; one careless sniff of her scent, and it would have been harder to control myself around her.

Trying to stop her friend next to her from gawping, the green skinned one held out her hand; "Hi, I'm Elphaba Thropp, and this is Galinda Upland. This is my sister Nessa Thropp, and this is Fiyero Tiggular, with Boq, and that over there," she gestured to the muscular built boy flirting with Jessica, "is Avaric. I was wondering if you could direct us to reception."

I smiled at the green skinned girl named Elphaba, and shook her hand in quick response, before offering to guide them to reception. This bunch of characters intrigued me; more so even than Bella Swan.

Thinking of her name caused me to glance over at her; she was currently chatting shyly to Avaric, who leant down and whispered in her ear that he'd meet her after school, and several fantasies flashed through his mind. A guttural growl almost escaped my throat; how dare he treat he like that?

As I turned to look back at the exchange students, I saw a small glance pass between Nessa and Elphaba. Watching this glance, and wondering what it meant, I didn't notice Galinda wrap her arms around me and smile beatifically. I frowned, unsure of how to get her off; the scent of their blood was but a mild irritation, but it still did me no good to have a human so close. Elphaba passed Galinda a sharp look, and she slid off.

"Opps! Sorry! Um…" After glancing at Elphaba, she decided to continue, "Can I have your autograph?" I stared back in surprise, wondering what on earth the girl was thinking. In surprise, when I tried to read her mind, I couldn't seem to. I stared at all the exchange students; I could read Nessa's, Boq's, Fiyero's and of course, Avaric's, but not Galinda's or Elphaba's minds.

We were suddenly interrupted by Alice, who appeared suddenly at my side, smiling warmly at the students.

"Hi, I'm Alice." To my wonderment, the girl Galinda stared at Alice, her jaw falling open. Elphaba frowned.

"I apologise for Galinda's behaviour. She's a little amazed by America, as we've never been here before." She smiled nervously, and leaned towards Galinda, nudging her sharply in the ribs.

"Ow! That really hurt! What?" Galinda shared a brief look with Elphaba, and frowned. I looked over at Alice. _Yeah, I'm weirded out too. _She remarked.

"Look, why don't we take you to reception, so you can get signed in?" I muttered, ready to take them over and wondering how these strange people were going to survive Forks.

"Sure!" chirped Alice and Galinda at exactly the same time. I stared in surprise, looking from one to the other.

We started to head off, Alice and I and the group of exchange students; even Avaric joined us; after Elphaba's glares.

I ended up at the front with Galinda, who proceeded to stare at me in amazement and even squeal occasionally. I wondered what was wrong with the girl; she was looking at me like I was some sort of god.

Eventually Galinda started chatting with Alice, and Elphaba forced her way to the front. Nessa and Boq were at the back, squabbling about something, and Fiyero and Avaric wouldn't stop giving me death glares. I sighed; humans were so complicated; I didn't understand this strange bunch.

"So how's Bella?" Elphaba asked, acting like it was an ordinary question. I stared back at her in surprise; I, of all people, was probably least likely to know.

"Bella? I presume she's ok. Why do you ask me? Do you know her?" I saw Elphaba glance at me and suddenly look embarrassed, like she had done something wrong.

But then, before I could get her to answer my question, we arrived at reception. The exchange students started heading in, and I turned to go with Alice. As Fiyero passed me, he muttered something to Elphaba that sounded like,

"He doesn't look like he sparkles." I frowned. For the sake of my family's secret, I was going to have to keep a close eye on the exchange students. Glancing over at me, Alice seemed like she felt the same way.


	3. Lunchtime with Alice

**Inkhandedlady asked me to mention I managed to not upload the last few paragraphs so check those out if you read the last chapter before – DeeplyShallow **

by DeeplyShallow

* * *

Nessa wheeled up to join Elphaba, Fiyero and Boq's table at lunchtime.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Nice to see you too," came Elphaba's typically sarcastic response, she sounded even more annoyed than usual, and "Galinda's been following the Cullens around, especially Edward and Alice, they haven't come in yet. Avaric's spent the whole day flirting and following Bella, he even asked me what classes she was in so he could sign up for the same ones."

"And you told him?" asked Boq shocked.

Elphaba shrugged, "Bella annoys me, if she can't write a page without describing Edward's golden eyes she deserves to have some sense knocked into her."

"Avaric's arranged to meet up with her after school," Fiyero piped up.

"Oh what she won't go out with Mike Newton, but if some faintly good looking stranger comes along…" she cut off seemingly too annoyed to stay on the topic, but after a second opened her mouth again.

"He's lucky that Edward's only just got back from Alaska," she said darkly, "Edward and Bella haven't got together yet so it shouldn't be too painful for him when Edward kills him."

"Aren't you worried?" asked Nessa.

"Why should I be? Avaric does this all the time and Bella's a fictional character. What I'm more worried about is we don't have a place to stay for the night and America doesn't have the same currency as Oz." And with that she reached into her bag, grabbed a thick book and started reading.

Fiyero, Nessa and Boq looked at each other bewildered and then started eating their lunches in silence.

Fiyero was the first to break it, "What you reading Elphaba?"

Elphaba showed him the cover, "Facts and a brief history about America," he read, "what are you reading that for?"

Elphaba looked up and snapped, "I surprised no one else is, if we're stuck in this country we may as well find out about the customs. Anyway I have history after lunch, I don't want to sound totally ignorant; although I suppose you wouldn't care about that kind of thing Fiyero."

Hiding his annoyance that Elphaba had managed to insult him yet again, he said cheerfully, "well, I don't have history at all today, I have biology after lunch. Anyway, why would I need to read up about America when I could just ask our resident genius around?"

Blushing slightly at what was obviously meant as a compliment Elphaba realised what else Fiyero had said, "Biology? That's the lesson Bella and Edward talk to each other for the first time, Avaric's going to try and mess that up, keep an eye on him will you."

"My pleasure Miss Elphaba," he said with a sparkle in his eyes.

Elphaba's blush deepened and she quickly turned away, the Cullens and Galinda had still not entered, but Avaric was now sitting on a table on the other side of the room, surrounded by a gaggle of girls, his arm round Bella. Elphaba looked away quickly when the girls started pointing and giggling.

"I thought Oz was bad," she huffed, finally revelling why she was annoyed, "at least there they confront you instead of whisper behind your back and giggle. I mean green skin's hardly the most unusual thing here when there are vampires with sparkly skin."

"His skin doesn't sparkle," complained Fiyero.

"It does in the sunlight."

"Well I don't see why Galinda has dumped me for someone who looks like he's wearing glitter makeup in the sun, anyway, I'm much better looking then him."

"No you're not," said Nessa idly, everyone stared at her. "What?" she protested, "he is, any girl could see that – Elphaba back me up on this," but Elphaba had suddenly become very interested in her lunch, and did not respond.

Elphaba was spared the strange glances by Boq's sudden gasp, "look, they're here." The Cullens and Galinda, talking animatedly to Alice, had entered the room.

Immediately Elphaba sprung into action, "don't say anything about what we've just mentioned," she hissed, "or think about it," she added.

"I'll explain later," Elphaba mouthed to Boq and Fiyero's confused faces.

Four Cullens took one glance at the Shiziens and sat down at another empty table, Alice however was pulled to their table by Galinda.

"Alice, meet my other best friend Elphie!" Galinda squealed happily.

Elphaba raised her eyebrows, "_other_ best friend?"

"Yeah Elphie, you have no idea how great Alice is, the books just don't describe it! She has to best taste in fashion ever, and she's going to let me borrow her clothes, she says she's got thousands! And we're going to have a party on Friday night, and we're going to invite everyone!"

Elphaba winced at the mention of the book but didn't comment, when Galinda had finally finished talking she sighed, "Galinda…"

"It's Glinda now, Alice says it sounds much more chic." Elphaba's eyebrows went up even further, the last time someone had called Galinda that she had loudly complained, despite the fact it was _a_ _teacher._

"Fine Glinda then, I don't think we should be planning parties when we don't even have a place to stay the night."

"You can borrow our spare house if you want," piped up Alice.

"You have a spare house?" said Elphaba, who couldn't help noticing the angry looks the other vampires were giving Alice.

"Erm… yeah, Carlisle, our dad, is a great doctor and earns lots of money… which we bought a spare house with," she said trying and failing to sound convincing.

'Yeah I bet they got the money because Carlisle is a good doctor and not because he's 500 years old' thought Elphaba before quickly realising her mistake and tried to concentrate on remembering the alphabet backwards.

"So will it fit the six of us?" asked Nessa, taking over.

"Oh yes, it's quite large, in walking distance of the school too."

"We'll take it," said Elphaba hurriedly, hoping Alice wouldn't get in too much trouble with the other vampires, "Fiyero, you'd better tell Avaric in biology."

"Oh you've got biology after lunch Fiyero?" asked Glinda, "so have I!" Elphaba shot him a rare look of pity; being in the biology lesson, where Edward and Bella were supposed to have their first conversation, with Glinda and Avaric was not going to be fun.

Elphaba spent the rest of lunch idly listening to Glinda and Alice plan the party, their voices getting more excited by the minute. It was only towards the end of lunch that another thought came to her that she did not want the Cullens hearing.

When the bell rang, Elphaba motioned for Boq, Nessa and Fiyero to wait behind. Once the Cullens had left the room Elphaba asked urgently, "Nessa do you still have your copy of Twilight?" Nessa nodded, "Good, hide it, Oz knows what will happen if someone here reads it."

"What about the other two books?" asked Fiyero, remembering that each girl had been reading their own copy.

"Well we got sucked into Gal-Glinda's book, and mine's…" she searched in her bag and cursed, "it's not here, what happened to it?" she glared at the others.

After a second, Boq covered his face with his hands, "no," he groaned.

"What?" Elphaba snapped.

"Avaric took your copy remember?"

"So Avaric has a copy of the book and is in the lesson with Edward and Bella?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Fiyero, try to get the book off Avaric and try to make sure he doesn't muck everything up too much. Oh and don't think about doing it Edward can read minds."

"Elphie, you do know you're asking me to do the impossible."

"Yes," she said without emotion, and then she turned towards him and her face was softer, "good luck," and then she was gone.

Fiyero sighed and trudged off to class, biology was not going to be fun.

**

* * *

I**** really don't like this chapter, it's kind of a filler and I'm not sure everyone stays in character; I hope my next one will be better. If anyone would like to tell me what they think of it or have any ideas on how to improve it they would be very welcome.**

**Also apologies to Inkhandedlady who did not want to write the biology lesson but to be honest I can't see I way around it – this chapter lasted for ages.**


	4. Fiyero Can't Stop Thinking

**Hi, DeeplyShallow here again, somehow Inkhandedlady managed to talk herself out of doing the Biology scene. She is going to do the next two chapters, and quickly because otherwise I give you all permission to spam her stories on her single account with tons of anonymous reviews telling her to hurry up.**

* * *

For someone who liked to claim he was brainless, Fiyero was finding it awfully hard not to think.

He was sitting on the end of the desk next to Edward, Bella was sitting on Edwards other side and next to Bella, Avaric. _Oh great,_ thought Fiyero, _now it's going to be even harder to stop him doing something stupid. Elphaba's going to kill me, _and then, _oh wait I'm not supposed to think because then freaky sparkly man can read my thoughts._

In a time too quick for Fiyero's eyes to catch Edward was glairing at him. _Whoops, gotta think about something else, what else is there to think about? Erm… Elphaba, with her scary green skin, and temper, and how she always manages to turn everything she says into a insult to me, and her silky black hair, and how pretty she looked that night at the Ozdust and…no, stop, she's not your girlfriend, Glinda is, Glinda who… erm… likes to change her name and… is blonde. No wait, Glinda isn't my girlfriend anymore, she dumped me just after we got assigned our classes, remember? But that can't be possible, nobody dumps me, I'm Fiyero, Prince Fiyero, what does she see in that stupid vampire anyway… oh damn…_

Edward, who had rolled his eyes and turned away when Fiyero had started thinking about Elphaba, had resumed his suspicious glare. _Oh great, now the vampire's gunna suck my blood and… no… wait, did Glinda say he was vegetarian? Well I bet he'll unvegetarianise to eat me knowing my luck, and then Elphaba will join in as well just because it is not possible to get the book off Avaric without thinking about it. Why does a book about vampires have an apple on the front cover of it anyway? It's not like vampires eat apples… oh great, now sparkle man has heard me thinking about it Elphie won't let me survive this, she has such a temper, she looks so pretty when she's angry…_

Fiyero checked the clock, five minutes down, fifty-five to go, then sighed and resumed his thoughts about Elphaba, this was going to be a long lesson….

The lesson passed, very slowly. Fiyero had to partner up with Edward to examine 'some weird onion root thingy,' so he did what he did best, lie back and let someone else do the work. He hummed a tune in his head to take his thoughts away and looked idly at Avaric and Bella, they didn't look like they were getting much work done, well Bella was trying to but Avaric was flirting and 'accidentally' touching her, at every available moment. Edward finished the work quickly and started staring at Bella and Avaric too, Fiyero swore he heard him emit a low growl when Avaric put his arm round Bella.

"Erm, hi Edward," Fiyero looked up at the sound of Glinda's voice, Edward did too, he looked annoyed, "I wondered if you could help me, these onion roots are so confusifying."

Fiyero glared at them as Edward reluctantly walked off with her, why didn't she ask _him _to help her? _Because she knew you wouldn't know the answer,_ replied the little voice in his head, _shut up, _he told it. _Oooh, talking to yourself, the first sign of madness…I said shut up._

Finally the bell went, relived Fiyero all but raced out of the classroom, or would have if someone hadn't grabbed his arm fiercely.

"What?"

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what you know about my family."

_Arg, it's sparkly man!_

"And stop calling me that," he said exasperated, "I want you to tell me exactly what you know about me and what it has to do with this?" He pulled out a book from his bag, a black book, with a picture of an apple on the front… _Damn, I knew I'd forgotten something._

"Just spit it out _Prince Fiyero._"

Wow, he really does read minds, "Well, I'm not actually sure, see I haven't actually read the book, I think it's mainly for girls…"

"What are you doing with my friend?" _Elphaba? She thinks I'm her friend?_

Edward turned and Elphaba caught sight what was in his hand, her temper rose, "AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE BOOK?"

And with that the book burst into flames. Edward let go of Fiyero and stared at the mass of burning paper in surprise, "Who are you?"

"Someone you shouldn't mess with, now Fiyero I believe you have gym with me, right?" Fiyero nodded, "and Edward I believe you don't, I suppose we'll see you around then – unfortunately," she added under her breath, knowing full well Edward could hear her.

"Wow, that was amazing," said Fiyero as soon as they rounded the corner.

"Well I suppose the ability to spontaneously perform unwanted pieces of magic when I'm angry comes in useful, sometimes," she admitted modestly. "So did Edward talk to Bella like he was supposed to, and why did he have the book anyway?"

"Well… I think he was too busy glaring at me to be honest, and he must have snatched the book from Avaric when he heard me thinking about it."

"Fiyero, I told you not to think about him or the book, I should have known you'd muck it up."

"That's not fair, Elphie, do you know how hard it is to not think about a sparkly, mind-reading, vegetarian, vampire when you're sitting next to one?"

Elphaba grinned, "I can't imagine it being any harder than not thinking about a green girl, who can set books on fire with her mind when she gets angry, and you do that every life sciences lesson."

"Ahhh, but you can't tell what I'm thinking in those lessons," _oh Oz did I say that? _"Not that I do, think of you at all," he added unconvincingly and changed the topic quickly, "So, gym now, I've never seen you do anything athletic."

"And you won't," she said slyly, "not if I can help it…"

"Elphie, that's not fair," he pouted.

"Life isn't fair," she said, sticking her tongue out at him, "I'll look forward to watching you," _wait did she say what I though she said? _And he stared at her as she went over to the PE teacher and asked, "Is it OK if I sit out today? I'm feeling a little green..."

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, Bella having been hit on the head with volleyball a joined Elphaba sitting on the sidelines.

"Hi," she said shyly, "how are you enjoying Forks?"

"S'okay," Elphaba, grunted in response. They remained silent for a few minutes and watched the game; this time the whole group had been split into two teams for a single match.

Fiyero, looked around to get as much attention as possible before showing off his serve, unfortunately for him he wasn't as good as he thought he was and ended up overbalancing and falling on his bottom.

Elphaba bit her lips to stop herself laughing, "prat," she murmured.

"You like him?"

"What? No!" Bella raised her eyebrows, "maybe a little," she admitted. Oz this girl had only spoken a few words to her and already she understood her more than Glinda did. "Not that there's much choice at Shiz – our school, Boq's a munchkin, Avaric's a jerk…"

"Is he really that bad?"

"His hobby's are calling me greenie or artichoke and flirting with anyone he thinks is remotely pretty. If you want a good-looking boyfriend you should put your hopes on Edward…"

"Edward? He hasn't said a word to me all the time I've been here. On my first day he completely ignored me in biology, later I caught him trying to switch from that class, and then he didn't come to school for the rest of the week."

"Trust me, if you just get to know him, you'll be part of a love story so soppy that if it was written into a novel girls, like Glinda and Jessica, would queue up at bookshops at midnight to get a copy."

"What?" Spluttered Bella, unable to follow all the green girl had said, "how do you know?" But Elphaba had gone back to following Fiyero around to court, hastily looking away whenever he glanced in her direction.

Bella changed the topic, "so do you like any of the guys here in Forks?"

"Mike – too stalkerish, Eric – too weird, Tyler – terrible driver, Edward – too stupidly noble, Jacob – too furry…"

"Too furry? And who's Jacob?"

"You'll see – if Avaric and Glinda don't mess it up too much."

"Mess, what up? What do you mean?"

But Elphaba just rolled her eyes, "I told you you'll see," and would say no more.

A few minutes later the bell rung, Elphaba got up and turned to Bella, "well I guess I have to go and find Alice to get directions to the Cullen's spare house. See you around, enjoy your date with Avaric."

"What? It's not a date, he just told me to meet him after school…"

"That's not how he'll see it," she replied and walked away, leaving an utterly bewildered Bella in her wake.

Suddenly Bella felt someone grab her by the elbow, "You ready?" asked Avaric. Bella nodded and followed him out of the school.

**

* * *

I hoped you like that chapter, I'm not too sure about it but I think it's better than my previous. Please review if you have any suggestions for future chapters (we need your ideas) or any improvements.**

**Inkhandedlady will have the next two chapters out soon**.


	5. The Trash Can

Chapter 5 the trash can

Bella and Avaric wandered out of the gym, to nowhere in particular. As Bella ignored Avaric's blatant attempts to show off that he was with Bella to Mike, she pondered over what Elphaba had mentioned to her earlier in gym. What had the green skinned girl meant when she had spoken about Jacob, calling him furry?

Looking beyond the parking area, Bella noticed a pile of singed papers in a nearby trash can. She saw her name on one of the papers and started heading towards it, motioning to Avaric that she'd be back in a sec; she just needed to check this out. Why was her name on a bunch of burnt pieces of paper?

Avaric stared at Bella; wondering absentmindedly for a second why she was heading towards a trash can full of paper; he turned away distracted as Lauren headed towards him, unable to recognise the paper as the book he had held only a few hours before, trying to figure out how to get Bella to like him as he pretended to know the stages of mitosis.

Before Bella could get to the trash can and grab the remains of the book that concealed her fate, she crashed right into the path of Edward Cullen, who was distracted also with the book. What little he had read of it (the blurb), had made him very worried. According to this book; which he had no idea of the origins, made all his fears come true; Bella would find out about him and his family, she would know how much he wanted her blood, and she would fall in love with him. Ok, so technically the last part was a little surprising, but from what he'd read, at least the exchange students weren't in it. He had looked over at Avaric holding the book in biology, and easily snatched it. That was one good thing about vampire reflexes.

But when he had seen Bella, she'd been surrounded with other boys; surely she would like one of them, and not him. He couldn't change her, despite his growing feelings, despite what Alice had seen the other day, even if she found out his secret. At least the book said nothing about that; but then again, maybe it was a prank one of the juniors were pulling on him; he didn't exactly get along with many people outside his family, and they were certainly immature enough. But then again… why was the exchange student reading it?

He remembered tossing it in the trash can; maybe he should have kept it longer, but it was burning, and he didn't want to get hurt by that; he laughed silently; an intensely strong vampire with heightened sense was defeated by fire. Still, it must have stopped burning by now; maybe he could salvage some of the pieces…

Suddenly he found himself looking into the anxious chocolate brown eyes of the girl he'd been trying to stay away from. He unconsciously took a breath, and inhaled the scent of her blood. It was almost too much; but somehow, he found himself picking her up off the ground, and not running in the other direction, but speaking to her, saying,

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen. I don't think I've managed to introduce myself before. You must be Bella Swan."

"Um, yeah, hi." Bella found herself suddenly speechless as she stared deeply into those golden eyes that before had been black and cruel; today they seemed kinder, apologetic for before. Edward was unsure what to do as Bella smiled hesitantly at him, before composing herself.

"I'm sorry about that. Bad co-ordination or something, I guess." She stared at the floor, suddenly shy and unsure what to say, though she definitely wanted to continue this conversation.

"No worries about it. I was distracted. I doubt it will happen again." His eyes stared out from under his furrowed brow, and he turned away as if to go.

"Wait; Ummm…" Edward turned round, an unintentional smile on his face as Bella wondered what to say. What did she know about Edward anyway? He was just a guy who sat next to her in Biology.

"Um, you sit next to me in biology, don't you?" Bella was grasping at straws for some way to continue the conversation, and glanced up nervously, suddenly noticing Edward's nervousness also.

She was waiting for his response where Avaric, who had just noticed Edward talking to Bella, arrived.

"Bella, come on, we need to go." He muttered, glaring at Edward, and smiling at Bella.

Edward glowered. He could hear Avaric's thoughts, and he was growing more annoyed towards the boy every passing second. Surely if he hurt the boy, he could pass it off as an accident?

Avaric tugged at Bella's arm, furious that she seemed to be standing still. She was staring at Edward; and Avaric decided to make clear who Bella was with. He headed towards Edward, letting go off Bella, his intentions clear as his fist swung towards the scowling vampire's face.

But before Avaric could made a dent on Edward's face, he was suddenly lying there sprawling on the floor, clutching his hand.

"Why the oz did you do that?" Screamed Avaric, his face contorted in pain. Bella stared in surprise and Edward turned to go, ashamed he had lost control in front of Bella. He turned to see her face, and her wild eyes caught hers, but something was missing… she didn't seem afraid.

Bella stared at Avaric on the floor, and back up at Edward. She bent down, checking Avaric's hand. He wasn't badly hurt, but Edward… moved so quickly. Bella looked up at him, and watched him move away.

"Hey, where are you going? You don't expect me to get help."

"Oh, come on. He's not even badly hurt. I could have done much worse." Edward regretted saying the last part out loud, but didn't stop.

"Please…" Bella faltered, not knowing what to do. She ran forward, knowing only that she needing help to get Avaric some, but in a typical Bella way, she fell into the arms of a passerby.

Elphaba helped Bella to her feet, quickly assessing the situation. She looked over at Avaric, who was no longer sobbing about his hand, but headed towards Edward. She frowned. She should have known everyone would mess everything up, and knowing their luck, their only way home was to sort the mess that was slowly being created out. Hoping she didn't have to play matchmaker, she quickly headed off, wondering where on earth Fiyero and Glinda were.

Bella grabbed Edward's arm, pulling him back to face her.

"How come you were so quick with Avaric?" Edward almost laughed in the face of the situation.

"What, no why did you hurt him? No… that was the wrong thing to do?" He turned away, not knowing how he could keep himself in Bella's presence any longer. She tugged on his arm again, unwilling to let go. She wanted answers.

"Get off me!" Edward growled, fleeing quickly, too quickly from the scene. Bella watched him flash past her; she wondered what was up with the Cullen kid.

Looking back towards Avaric, she spotted him being carried away by Fiyero and Elphaba, with apologetic smiles. They moved him quickly towards the Cullens, though Edward was nowhere to be seen. She started thinking back to why she had even moved that far back, and she remembered, the papers.

Heading purposefully towards the trash can, she arrived within moments, managing to avoid any fall or trips. She looked down into the trash can, but any paper that had her name on, any paper at all in the trash can, was gone. Someone else had an interest in the book; but who?

AN: DUNDUNDUnnnnn! What will happen? I may not upload till the weekend, parents becoming high maintenance on revision…. But still if I get enough reviews, I may magically find time! ;D


	6. Moving In

AN: This is Inkhandedlady! Sorry it took so long to get this up... :( Been busy with exams! Well, here it is, hope you enjoy it! Review and Alert and all that pleases!!! Thanks!

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I'd demand this house for me! If I owned Wicked, I'd be full of glee!

Chapter 6 Rooming Problems

"Ow! Put me down!" Avaric yelled. "I'm still able to walk. The only thing he hurt is my hand."

"Yeah, but right now, I don't trust you to come with us." muttered Elphaba aside me as I helped her carry, or really drag, Avaric across to the cars.

Alice stared at us sympathetically.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I don't really know what got into Edward."

"I bet I do," muttered Elphaba, frowning at Avaric, and ignoring Alice's look of curiosity.

Elphaba and I sat in the car, a sort of carriage with electricity (Elphaba had yelled at us all not to gawp earlier) with Avaric and Emmett, while Rosalie drove Edward's car home with Alice, Glinda, Boq and Nessa. There was an awkward silence throughout the car, which was only broken by Avaric's whimpers. Elphaba sat there fuming; she kept glaring at Avaric, and I hope she didn't feel angry because of the hurt he'd caused Edward; I certainly wasn't going to show that sparkly vampire any sympathy.

We arrived at the house in a short time, and I was surprised. There was no evidence of any life around us, save for the Cullen's house.

"Do you own all this land around us?" I asked Emmett curiously.

He smiled brightly at me, "Pretty much! It's cool, huh?" I stared back at him, speechless, as he laughed at my reaction. He strode ahead of us, and Rosalie pulled the Volvo (the make of the car) into the space beside Emmett's large car (he called it a jeep). We walked forward, pulling a reluctant Avaric along. Suddenly he broke free of our grip.

"I don't want to go into their house." He muttered. Elphaba hissed at him to shut up, but the damage was done. All the Cullen's had heard. Rosalie behind us flashed by into the house.

"What's up with her?" I asked Elphaba, wondering if she would know, as she had read all those books.

"Tell you later." She spoke quieter than Avaric had; aware of the fact we were surrounded by vampires who wouldn't be happy if we knew their secret. We headed inside, following behind Alice and Glinda, who were chatting animatedly. At least there was no problem in that relationship.

Which reminded me; I was single now. And so was Elphaba; though she'd been single all along. She had called me her friend earlier, and that gave me hope.

"By the way, how did you know where I was earlier?"

"Looking right outside the boy's changing rooms isn't exactly something that would need a brainwave, except perhaps in your case." Oh great, I thought. We're back to the sarcastic insults about my brainless self. Still, it could be worse. At least she was bothering to talk to me.

I briefly thought back to earlier. I'd been chatting happily to one of the school kids, Mike, or perhaps Tyler, and then Elphaba had decided to come up to me, Glinda and Alice behind her, announcing we had to go. Then we watched Edward almost throw Avaric to the floor; or rather, we saw Avaric try to punch Edward, and then, one millisecond later, Avaric lying on the ground, his hand bruised and bent. Elphaba had watched Bella and Edward talking then ran towards Avaric, stopping him from getting hurt any more. That's when she called me over to help.

We waited inside the house for a while, watching Carlisle, a tall blond man, who was the 'adoptive father' of all the Cullen kids, check Avaric over. Behind him, smiling widely was a young motherly figure who introduced herself as Esme. To my surprise, even Elphaba seemed surprised by all the Cullens. She couldn't stop gawking at all of them, which wasn't very polite, especially as not one of them mentioned her green skin. As I stared over at her, it occurred to me that her green skin had faded in coming her. She had it as an offset, instead of a bright green. Or maybe it was just the light?

After Avaric had had his hand checked out by Fork's finest doctor, Carlisle Cullen, Esme felt happy to show us the spare house.

It was a 10 minute drive from the Cullens', and in that 10 minute drive, no-one said anything. All this silence was starting to annoy me; I was having to resort to thinking a lot, and around the Cullens', that wasn't a good idea.

Edward had reluctantly decided to help Alice get the others settled in, after being found in his room, as Rosalie was holding a feud, which meant Emmett was as well, and Jasper felt uncomfortable around so many humans, or as the Cullen's put it, 'wasn't feeling too well', so we sat in the car with Alice and Edward. From where I was sitting, I could see Edward whispering furiously to Alice, who was shrugging, more interested in where we were going than his problems.

We eventually arrived at the house, and I stared up in awe. It seemed, if it was even possible, that it was larger than the Cullens' house. I was amazed; and this was coming from me, a prince. It wasn't like our castle wasn't big; it's just this building seemed even bigger.

We wandered into the hall behind Esme, who tossed Alice the keys. Alice stared at us for a second, and then gave the keys to Elphaba, somehow knowing she would be most able to remember them.

"So, this is our spare house. There's a TV and all in there, a few bedrooms upstairs. We have a small library and a kitchen, but I'm afraid it isn't stocked up, so I guess you'll have to order out or something. I'm sure Edward knows the number of a few." She smiled over at Edward, unaware of his sullen expression, or simply ignoring it.

I watched Elphaba follow Esme curiously on a tour, and Glinda was happy to tag along, dragging a silent Avaric behind her. Boq was pulling Nessa up into the house (unfortunately, the Cullens didn't have a wheelchair ramp; but why would they need one?)

Edward and Alice snuck off to talk; but I followed, knowing as long as I kept my thoughts on Elphaba, or Glinda, I could listen in.

"Alice, are you sure you didn't see the exchange students coming?" Edward asked, his eyes fixed firmly on hers.

"Maybe if you hadn't been so insistent I check that you're not going to eat Bella then I would off, but no, I didn't see anything; they just appeared."

"Alice, there's something you should know. They know… about what we really are." Alice stared at Edward, and from the little I could see of her face, I could tell she wasn't sure what to say. Suddenly her entire expression changed, and Edward gripped her arm. As she came out of what I could only describe as a trance, I was surprised to see her break into smiles.

"See Edward, there's nothing to worry about. Except of course, making sure Glinda doesn't kiss you, and there's the whole Bella thing... but it's not like the Volturi are coming." The Volturi? I wondered who they were and then stopped as I realised Edward would hear me. Deciding it was no longer worth it to eavesdrop on their conversation, I ran off to look for the others.

Passing a door in the seemingly endless corridor I had found myself on, I noticed Esme and Elphaba wandering through a room lined with books. Shelves upon shelves; I smiled, knowing Elphaba would no longer be in a hurry to leave here. I saw two figures on ahead in the corridor and frowned as I saw Avaric and Glinda circling each other, as if they wanted to fight, but weren't sure how.

"You just want that room so you can see Edward!" yelled Avaric, lunging for the door; but with his hurt hand, it wasn't hard for Glinda to prise it off the doorknob.

"Yeah, well you only want the room because it happens to have a god view into Rosalie's window." I laughed, stepping forward, and as Glinda turned to look at me, Avaric ran into the room, though the door Glinda held open, yelling gleefully as he jumped on the bed and refused to move.

I ran downstairs after hearing a shout, Esme, Elphaba and Glinda hot on my trail. We arrived just outside a room with a huge TV inside of it, and I looked in to see Boq and Nessa sitting o a couch, Boq having shouted from Nessa playfully throwing a pillow at him.

Edward and Alice came through to the room, telling us they had decided to leave us to get settled in, and they'd be back in the morning for school. Edward muttered that he'd left some numbers for food in the kitchen; well, it seemed like there was no change with his feelings towards us.

"Oh, but Alice, won't you stay?" asked Glinda hopefully. "And you, Edward? We really don't mind!"

"I'm afraid we have to get back." Esme spoke quietly. "We hope you enjoy the house!" They left suddenly, and all too quickly we were left alone.

In an attempt to distract everyone from the fact we were far from home, Elphaba headed towards a pile of DVD cases on the floor.

"Alright, who wants to watch a film? This one sounds good." She looked down at the title, chuckling. "Everyone else ok with watching 'The Wizard of Oz?'"


	7. A Creepy Film

**Wow, long chapter, very little Twilight in it though (Inkhandlady should make up for that next chap), although I was the one to suggest it, I realised I was a little unprepared for the task of the Shizien's watching the Wizard of Oz. Not my favourite chapter, but then again I'm rarely happy with my own work. So I suppose you'll just have to read and see. _DeeplyShallow_**

**Loads and loads of thanks to my friend who sometimes reviews on this site as randompersonwhoreviews, who lent my their Wizard of Oz DVD, without it I would have been completely stuck as it seems to be nowhere online. **

* * *

"Glinda, you order food I'll set up the DVD," ordered Elphaba, but ordering food turned out to be harder than expected as no one had any American currency. Eventually Elphaba found some money in one of the draws and handed it to Glinda.

A few minutes later Glinda announced dinner would arrive shortly.

"We'll have to find a way of getting money," Elphaba told the others, "I feel really bad borrowing even more from the Cullens."

"Yeah, I need money for a car," agreed Avaric.

Elphaba raised her eyebrows, "you can't drive."

"How else will I impress the ladies here? I'll get a fake licence somewhere – diving can't be too hard," Avaric said, falling onto the sofa and placing his feet onto the table.

Elphaba scowled, she had no doubt Avaric would find a way to own a car. "Well I think we'd better set some ground rules then, no one mention the book in anyone's presence and don't even think about it in Edward's. It would probably be wise to not follow Avaric's example and start hitting vampires and Avaric, no lady friends in the house."

"Why not?" asked Avaric stubbornly.

"Well for one children of both worlds are said to be extremely powerful…"

"And? We'll be long gone before any of them can use their powers."

Elphaba's scowl deepened, she always had a problem with Avaric's lack of morals but she especially hated it when he chose to expose them, "if you don't I'll tell Edward you're flirting with Bella."

"Why does it concern him? He doesn't own her."

"I never saw you as a woman's rights activist Avaric. He may not own her but he's pretty annoyed with you already, I wouldn't push him if I were you."

Fortunately the food arrived fairly soon after and Elphaba decided to drop the argument and started the film.

* * *

The film started with a girl and her dog running down a country lane; Avaric wolf whistled, Elphaba rolled her eyes.

The girl, called Dorothy ("see I told you they had strange names here" commented Elphaba), was complaining that her dog was being threatened by one of her neighbours and was being ignored by all the people on the farm when she tried to tell them.

It took barely a minute for Glinda to start fidgeting, "I don't see why she cares, the dog's a silly yappy thing anyway, this isn't even about The Wizard of Oz, let's watch something else."

"Yeah this is rubbish, where's the kissing?" asked Avaric. Suddenly Dorothy started singing, Avaric started making retching noises, "Cut out the opera."

"Hush," said Nessa sternly.

"It's beautiful," commented Glinda, suddenly interested, "shush Avaric, I want to listen." Avaric stopped. Eventually.

Fiyero scowled, "I can sing much better than her."

"You also have a much bigger ego," commented Elphaba dryly.

"But you agree I'm a better singer?"

Elphaba's cheeks reddened, "remind me to never watch anything with you lot again, you see I actually like listening to what the characters are saying."

The girl ran away only to be tricked by a man pretending to be a magician to go back home.

"That was so obvious. Even Fiyero wouldn't be stupid enough to be fooled by him." Snapped Elphaba, obviously as annoyed as the others about the lack of anything Oz related.

"Now look who's interrupting the film," responded Fiyero indignantly.

"It's not exactly like anything interesting is happening. Maybe Glinda was right, we should stop watching this."

All thoughts of changing the movie stopped however, when Dorothy exited the house after being carried away by a hurricane. At the scene before them Elphaba, Nessa and Boq looked at each other in shock; the scene was overly colourful, but nevertheless easily recognisable as Munchkinland.

"I wonder if she got there like we got here," whispered Elphaba, watching in mild awe as Dorothy looked round Munchkinland, all much the same as the one she grew up in, save for the crashed farmhouse blotting the landscape.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, we must be over the rainbow!" exclaimed Dorothy on screen.

Glinda's brow furrowed, "so does that mean we always live over the rainbow? Oh look a bubble," she pointed excitedly at a bubble, which was fast growing and turning pink. Her expression changed however, when a figure materialised inside the bubble, "w-wait," she stuttered, "is that me?" and indeed Glinda and the woman did look very similar although the woman looked older, and more regally dressed.

All speculation about Glinda was cut short when the Glinda–look–alike pointed to 'all that was left of the Wicked Witch of the East.' The red shoes that were poking out from beneath Dorothy's house were identical to what Nessa had on her feet at that very moment.

"But I'm not a witch," Nessa said paling.

As was her instinct Elphaba rushed over to comfort her little sister, "Of course you're not Nessa, they could be anyone's shoes..."

"They look pretty much like her shoes to me," sneered Avaric, Elphaba shot him a look that she might have shot a mass murderer and continued.

"…anyway, it's just a silly film."

Even Fiyero wasn't brainless enough to point out that for 'just a silly film' it had portrayed Munchkinland surprisingly accurately.

"Wait, did she just say she was Glinda the Witch of the North?" asked Glinda, her voice even shriller than usual, as the woman introduced herself. The others nodded, dumbstruck.

They watched as the munchkins began to sing 'ding dong the witch is dead'.

"See it can't be you Nessa," soothed Elphaba, "No one would celebrate your death like that, especially not Glinda."

"No definitely not," Glinda agreed.

"Munchkins definitely don't have such high voices," complained Boq. Avaric snickered.

"This singing's going on for a long time," commented Fiyero eventually.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "Well…" but the words were lost in her throat as the munchkins finally stopped singing and a new figure appeared, a figure with green skin and a pointy black hat…

Elphaba was now so pale it was impossible to tell that her skin was green, "No, no, that can't be me."

Avaric sneered, "no I bet it's the other green freak that lives in Oz."

"Shut up, Avaric," growled Fiyero, surprising even himself; most of the room however, were too shocked to notice.

"That's her sister the Wicked Witch of the West," said on screen Glinda, "she's even worse than the other one."

"I would never say that about Elphie," squeaked Glinda horrified.

"She said she was her sister," said Nessa now looking like she had seen her own death, which, apparently, she just had.

"Now, now Nessa, it's just a silly film," comforted Elphaba slightly desperately, they were not even half an hour in for Oz sake, what more horrors could this film hold? She motioned for Boq to come over, as she knew he held the most comfort for his sister, "maybe we should stop watching this?"

But Fiyero disagreed, "if this film is about us, we're just going to keep being curious about it, we may as well watch it all now, together." Surprised at his unusually wise words, Elphaba let the film continue without further comment.

She seemed just as angry about the shoes as the onscreen counterpart though, "yeah, that's right, just murder the woman's sister and then steal her shoes and she's meant to be the heroine?"

Glinda looked just as incredulous "I would never do something that mean to anyone, especially not Elphie." Elphaba decided not to press how horrible Glinda had been to her before they became friends.

All in all everyone was grateful when Dorothy left Munchkinland but were as surprised as Dorothy when she met the scarecrow.

"But scarecrows don't talk," said Dorothy.

"For once I agree with her," muttered Elphaba.

"Hey, it looks like Fiyero," laughed Avaric.

"I'm much better looking that _that_" moaned Fiyero. The three girls tittered despite their earlier shock; it's hard to remain scared about a film when it says there are such things as talking scarecrows.

"I haven't got a brain, only straw," the scarecrow told Dorothy.

Elphaba cackled, "I think you're right Avaric, Fiyero must be the scarecrow, there can only be one person in Oz whose head is filled with straw."

Fiyero pouted, he'd stood up for Elphaba when Avaric had been ridiculing her hadn't he? The fact that he liked to claim he was brainless was beside the point…

The scarecrow and Dorothy linked arms and skipped down the yellow brick road, "that is so not me," Fiyero spluttered.

About five minutes later they met up with a tin man "Since when do we have tin men in Oz?" asked Elphaba.

"It's Boq!" cried Avaric.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "so what does that make you Avaric, the little girl or the annoying dog?"

"Boq can't be the tinman," announced Nessa, "because he definitely has a heart."

"Yeah, or he wouldn't spend all his time mooning over Glinda," Avaric added, earning himself glares from everyone else in the room.

They watched as the group entered the Great Gillikin Forest and a Lion jumped out at them.

Elphaba sighed, "at last a touch of realism," she frowned as the scene continued, "I don't like the way he's portrayed though, it's as if they're mocking the traits of Animals."

"Oh great we have to hear an Animal rights lecture now?" moaned Avaric.

Elphaba threw a lamp at him.

"Owww, still I suppose I should be glad it isn't a ball of fire…"

"I'll throw something harder next time – or maybe I'll just get Edward to hit you again," she smirked, "it shouldn't be too hard." Avaric scowled but kept his mouth closed.

They skipped out of the forest, ("oh so they met one Lion and then suddenly they're out again, the forest goes on for miles, it would take days to cover it.") and the scene changed to one of the witch.

"Wow Elphie, you have a crystal ball."

Elphaba raised her eyebrows, "and a blue flying monkey it seems, wonder how I got them." She turned her attention to the screen suddenly incredulous, "Sleeping poppies? If I really wanted to get rid of someone I could do a lot worse."

Eventually onscreen Glinda woke them up… "With snow? Can someone explain to me how magic poppies are counteracted with snow?"

The others shrugged, "I dunno," said Fiyero.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "_you_ wouldn't."

But the room's atmosphere did tense as Dorothy and her friends got closer to seeing the Wizard, after all very few, and none of the group present, had ever laid eyes on him. Although Elphaba, as she was proud of telling anyone who would listen, was going to work alongside him one day.

As the massive head came into site the Shiziens greeted it with a universal "wow," however Elphaba's reaction quickly turned into disgust when the Wizard asked for the broom of the Witch of the West.

"This is ridiculous," she announced, "the Wizard is a kind-hearted man who would never do a thing like that, this film is a mockery of Oz." Boq, Nessa and Glinda nodded in agreement, cruelty from the Wizard of Oz was completely against what they had been taught growing up.

Elphaba continued to glare moodily at the screen until the flying monkeys took Dorothy to the Witch's castle, and Fiyero said, bewildered, "Hey, that looks like our castle in Kiamo Ko." Elphaba took the opportunity to raise her eyebrows at him again.

"So why would I be living in the castle and not your family?"

"Oh we live in the other castle."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "Of course."

"Oh, great," Boq moaned as Toto escaped Kiamo Ko, "tell me the dog doesn't save the day." For once Elphaba had to agree with her sister's slightly annoying boyfriend, although she had bigger things to worry about, namely witches don't have much chance of survival in this kind of story.

However when the Witch did die Elphaba let out a cackle strangely reminiscent of her onscreen counterpart, "I melted? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen, could someone please explain to me why water would make me melt?"

"Maybe it was acid?" speculated Fiyero.

"Yes that would explain why it didn't melt any of my clothes, idiot. This film's a load of junk that's what I'm saying." But Fiyero wasn't so sure, too much of this film seemed eerily accurate, he strained his memory to think whether he had ever seen Elphaba in the rain.

He was distracted by Elphaba's incredulous screech, "This is horrible, the wizard is not a fraud, this film tells nothing but lies!" the rest of the room were silent, though they had to agree, their great Wizard couldn't be a fraud, could he?

The scarecrow's speech, "The sum of the square roots of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side." Broke Elphaba's silence.

"Didn't gain much brains did he?" she smirked.

"What? What did he do wrong?" asked Fiyero?

Elphaba's smirk grew wider, "Avaric, for once I think you're right, only Fiyero could be that stupid."

"Elphie," Fiyero moaned, "that's not fair, you know I was never very good at maths…"

"Shush," hissed Elphaba, "did the Wizard just say he was from the other world – this world we are in now? And don't call me Elphie," She added.

"Looks like it," said Avaric, the only one unfazed, as he watched the Wizard leave Dorothy behind as he flew away in his balloon and Glinda telling her that she could have gone home all along.

"Wait, my shoes are magic?" Interrupted Nessa.

"It appears so," responded Elphaba sceptically, "this is so stupid, no one bothered to tell her, all she needed to do was tap her feet together to get home?"

The last few minutes of the film brought even Avaric to silence. It was well after the credits had stopped that Elphaba broke it, "Oz, is a dream, that's impossible."

"Yeah, it is this place that's the dream," muttered Fiyero, "any minute now, we are going to wake up."

"I doubt you have the imagination to dream something like this up," Elphaba pointed out.

Fiyero rolled his eyes,_ Wait did I just roll my eyes?_ _Oh Oz, she's rubbing off on me._

"Well I think that was a creepy film," Glinda declared, Nessa nodded fervently in agreement.

"You're just all scaredy-cats," jeered Avaric, "it's all nonsense," but even he didn't sound so sure.

"Well I propose we all go to bed," announced Elphaba fast regaining her normal attitude, "we'll ask the Cullens about this in the morning." And with that she darted up the stairs.

"Don't melt in the shower," Avaric called after her.

* * *

There was a knock on Fiyero's door, "Fiyero, it's me, Boq can I come in?"

"'Spose so," he muttered groggily, opening the door, "what do you want?"

"Can I crash here for the night? Nessa came in to my room worried about that film, I slipped out when Elphaba came in to comfort her."

Fiyero restrained himself from asking why he would want to leave the room when Elphaba was there, presumably in her nightclothes, and instead said, "yeah, if you're prepared to sleep on the floor, without a pillow or a blanket."

"Anything's better than Nessa in tears," said Boq as he turned out the light and lay down on the carpet.

"So," said Boq after several minutes of awkward silence, "Glinda dumped you."

"Yeah," don't get your hopes up, said Fiyero bored, "she only likes sparkly guys."

But Boq didn't mind, already a plan was forming in his head. He could get Nessa to give him the book easily, then he could find out how to be a vampire and win Glinda's heart.


	8. Fragility destroyed by force

Chapter 8 Fragility Destroyed by Force

Mike looked down at the pile of curled singed papers in his hand. He had spotted Bella's name on them, and immediately gathered them up. Then he had proceeded to throw them into the back of his car and had driven home; leaving them in his bedroom. He wanted to read them, but Jessica had roped him into going out with a load of people from school. He wondered briefly if Jessica was sweet on him, but he didn't believe so; after all, Bella was the girl for him. She'd only been at school for a few days, but she was different somehow to the other girls. Perhaps it was because she was so fresh, so new. It was a shame that exchange kid Avaric seemed to be so possessive of her; but he seemed to have said the wrong thing to Edward earlier, and had paid for it. Mike thought maybe he should stay clear of Bella for a while.

He got back from the trip to Fork's restaurant fairly early. Nothing was really going on; the weather was miserable, as it had just started snowing, and he had wanted to head back, to make sure his car wasn't caught in it; plus, Tyler seemed a little too interested in the new exchange student Nessa; and of course, he didn't want the exchange students brought up. Avaric, as he was concerned was a waste of space, and as for the Fiyero kid, he seemed way too moody. Nessa seemed alright, if a little shy. Mike could tell why Tyler was attracted to her; he always went with damsels in distress, and with a guy like Boq (what sort of name was that anyway?) for a boyfriend, she definitely needed help. Mike supposed the one called Glinda would be ok, if she was so enthusiastic about hanging out with the weird Cullens; why couldn't a girl like her see that they were freaks? He'd sat next to her in a lesson; all she would talk about was a party at the Cullen's on Friday. I suppose I'll go, thought Mike. Just to see where they live and all.

Meanwhile, Edward hung outside Mike's window. He didn't know why he was doing it, but he had to get that book, whatever it contained; and destroy it. Unfortunately, the green girl hadn't done a good enough job, but Edward was willing to finish it. What if Mike read it? What if _Bella _read it? Edward inwardly shuddered with horror at what could happen. He hoped that the strange exchange students, or whoever they were, didn't have another copy. Didn't they realise what would happen if it got into the wrong hands? If the _Volturi_ found out?

He watched Mike's thoughts waiting for him to fall asleep, hoping he wouldn't take long. The seconds ticked by slowly, too slowly. Finally Mike shuffled into his bed, and the tattered papers fell to the floor. Edward braced himself for the room, and slid in through the open window.

He closed his mouth, being g lad for once that he didn't have to breathe. He grabbed the paper from where they had fallen on the floor, not noticing that he left two pages behind. He slid quickly out of the window, and absentmindly ruffled through Mike's thoughts, growling to himself at the disgusting dreams Mike was having of himself… with Bella Swan. Edward felt something different to mild annoyance… what he felt now was jealously.

Two hours later, Edward watched the slowly burning embers fade away. The mysterious book was gone,; and now no one would find out about his secret. He'd have to check up on Bella, and make sure she didn't know anything, and make sure the crew from wherever they came from didn't let anyone know either. At least there wasn't another book…

The next morning Mike stared down at his floor, searching frantically for a book that he was sure would hold the secrets to Bella's heart. Unfortunately, he would never now, as all he was left with was a small scrap of paper with part of her trip to Forks on, and something about how beautiful Edward Cullen was. Wait a sec; Edward Cullen? Mike didn't know how, but it would be typical of the freaky Cullen to steal Bella's diary for himself. That way he could either have a good laugh with all his Cullen siblings at Bella's expense, or try and take her for himself. Mike frowned. He had some planning to do, and thinking was never fun.

Bella climbed out of her truck, frowning at the fallen frost on the ground, now melted into mixtures of ice and rain. Fumbling with her car key, Edward Cullen suddenly materialised beside her, handing the key, dropping it in her palm. She looked up at him.

"You going to give me an answer?" she muttered, and he looked away, towards the Cullen's line of cars, at his family. Rosalie was scowling, Alice was grinning madly (though that could have been at either Glinda's suggestion for a costume dressed theme base party or the fact Edward was talking to Bella, he didn't know), Jasper was trying to ignore Boq, and Emmett was chatting animatedly to Avaric.

"No." Muttered Edward suddenly resigned to his decision. He was pretty sure that she couldn't truly know his secret if she was still curious about yesterday's… incident. "See you round, I guess." He walked off, and Bella turned back to her bag, but a sudden noise, a gasp, made her turn round suddenly.

She looked up, past the exchange students, one of which (was it the green girl?) was looking at the car park entrance with a shocked expression. Bella followed her gaze to the sight of a blue van skidding across the deathly mixture of ice and rain.

By Inkhandedlady AN: yeah, I know really short and fillerish. Will update with another soon.


	9. Something Bad is happening in Forks

**AN: It's what you've all been waiting for!**

**This is the before the end of the last chapter, going from the Wicked/Cullens view, so that's why it isn't starting with the van scene.**

Chapter 9 Something Bad….(is happening in Forks)

Boq woke up early, determined to catch Nessa before Elphaba found out about his plan. He walked to his room, leaving Fiyero's room, which was empty, and to his relief found his own room empty. He pulled on some clothes that were in the closet; presumably left by the Cullens, as none of them had brought any clothes beside the ones they had.

That's when he noticed the suitcase beside the bed; he bent down, and noticed his name on it. The last time he had seen the suitcase was when he had brought it to Shiz at the beginning of term. He looked inside; it was empty.

Taking a closer look around the room, Boq saw his things. He hadn't noticed yesterday; he had been too tired to notice that he had slept in his usual night clothes. Looking back in the cupboard, Boq noticed his clothes and other items as well, that were he size, but things he had never seen before. Shrugging it aside, Boq finished getting dressed and headed off to Nessa's room. He had no idea how he was going to get the book, but he knew he could.

Meanwhile, in another side of the house, outside Elphaba's room, stood a young man, who, unusually, was very anxious. Fiyero didn't know whether to knock or leave back to his room. He barely remembered to reason he'd ended up at Elphaba's room; he could see it as an accident, as the only thing close to her room was the Cullen's extensive library.

He heard a loud giggle from inside, and gingerly opened the door, not knowing what he would find inside.

He looked in to see Elphaba and Nessa laughing loudly, a rare sight made even rarer by the fact both of them together were guffawing. Nessa smiled at Elphaba, showing a small amount of fondness for her older sister, which was usually hidden by stiff politeness.

Nessa stopped abruptly by the sight of Fiyero, and looked to Elphaba on guidance on how to deal with the suddenly awkward situation. Elphaba looked at Nessa's face, and then at Fiyero, her eyes unreadable. She stood up, and shooed Fiyero and Nessa out the room; Nessa left, her wheelchair and her sliding slowly down the corridor; Fiyero waited outside the door, unsure how he was going to explain his interruption.

Elphaba suddenly appeared, opening her door. She was dressed in black as always, but something seemed odd about her clothes.

"Hello Fiyero," she said her voice bright for once. Fiyero wondered if Nessa had put a spell on Elphaba; she was acting extremely out of character, and he doubted many people would know that better than him.

"Hey Elphaba, I was wondering…" Fiyero paused as he struggled to think of a question to ask that would seem liable for visiting her; but he couldn't resist staring straight into those electrifying green eyes.

"Go on, spit it out!" Elphaba stood there, patiently watching Fiyero's confused face, not understanding why he had come to her bedroom. She hadn't even known he knew where her bedroom was.

"I was just passing by, and I heard you two laughing. I wondered what that was about?" Elphaba sighed. She had though for one second… but no, he'd just split up with Glinda. He couldn't like her that way.

"Oh, we were just talking about Glinda…" Elphaba trailed off, and they stood there, not knowing what to say in each other's presence, simply looking into each other's eyes.

On the other side of the house, Nessa and Boq were talking. Boq complimented Nessa on her outfit, and then proceeded to ask her the question.

"Hey Nessa, can I borrow something?"

"Yes of course Boq, anything."

"I was curious… can I read your copy of twilight?" Nessa, to his surprise, laughed.

"Is that all? Of course." She pointed to a black book with an apple on the front. Boq reached over and picked it up, before giving Nessa a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh." She muttered, her pale cheeks turning a rosy red. Boq stared into her eyes a moment longer than was necessary, and then fled the room, heading downstairs, avidly reading the book, but suddenly getting passed by Avaric, who grabbed the book from under his arm, grinned evilly, and ran down the hallway, yelling

"Finders Keepers!" Boq sighed, not sure how he was to get the book back. Avaric slipped it into his man bag and stopped, deciding to walk. Boq caught up with him, and swiped his hand at the bag, trying but failing at recovering what he thought was his chance of making Glinda fall in love with him.

"Why do you even want the book?" asked Boq, annoyed.

"Why do you think? There is a girl out there called Bella, and this book will make her love me! Hey, why do _you_ want it, Munchkin?"Avaric spoke, laughing at Boq's face.

They met up with Fiyero and Elphaba, who were smiling secretly at each other, and headed downstairs. They stood in the hallway, each of them ready to face the Cullens.

"Hey, has anyone noticed that all our clothes are here in the house? And our suitcases?" Boq asked, nervously trying to make conversation.

"Yeah; I suppose it's something like universes trying to make amends or something." Elphaba spoke quietly, her mind on other things. She didn't even look up as Nessa entered the room and slid to Boq's side.

The Cullens who had volunteered to drive them arrived only a moment later, and Glinda, who had just walked downstairs from blow-drying her hair, flocked to Alice's side. Fiyero noticed Elphaba's eyes look sad at the fact Glinda had made a new best friend. It wasn't that Glinda meant to ignore Elphaba, but it was Glinda. Almost as thoughtless about others as Fiyero prided himself on being.

Elphaba's eyes flitted from Glinda and Alice, and she noted the arrival of the hero himself, Edward Anthony Cullen. He stood there, refusing to speak, though clearly he had something to say. He had been thinking all night about what to do, and had decided. He didn't think the Volturi would find out; as long as the exchange students didn't blurt the Cullen's secret to the entire population of Forks.

"I think we should make a truce." Elphaba announced uncertainly, after seeing Edward and Avaric glare at one another on sight.

"Ok. I know you lot know about us; please just keep it quiet, so don't tell the humans round here, until you go back to wherever it is you come from." Edward sighed, not sure he wanted to talk any more on the subject.

"I believe you and I were thinking on the same lines." Spoke Elphaba, slightly more confident.

"Alright around," Alice spoke loudly, her voice ringing through everyone's ears. "Time for school!"

Edward walked outside and stared at the strange scene before clambering into the car with Boq, Nessa, Elphaba and Fiyero behind him.

Edward looked briefly into Boq's thoughts, after seeing the kid staring at him on the way to school. He sighed as he heard the young Boq's wishes about becoming one of them. He would have to set the record straight with him later; Edward was going to make sure none of them were turned into a vampire even if it was between that and death.

They arrived at the school, and Edward got out of the car. He waited for his family impatiently, why couldn't that car hurry up; he looked over at Bella absentmindedly, unable to get the unbelievably clumsy human off his mind seen he'd seen her eyes after the scene yesterday; the weirdest thing was, she hadn't been afraid. The only emotion he'd seen in those eyes was curiosity; ok, and maybe frustration as well.

He watched her get out of her truck, fumbling with her car key, and sped over to her, unable to keep away any longer. He grabbed the key before it fell, and dropped it in her palm; she pulled her palm away as their fingers touched, and looked up at him, her eyes timidly fierce with anger.

"You going to give me an answer?" She was trying to be strong, but her voice felt so vulnerable. It was all he could do to not lean down and kiss her. From across the car park, Glinda sighed, watching the two together. She had known from the start she wouldn't have a chance with Edward; but at least there was the party.

Beside her, Boq stared at Jasper, trying to subtly get points on being a vampire; ever since Avaric had stolen the book of him; he had to resort to looking and talking to the vampires. He wasn't getting very far though, and was wondering if he should give up, though he wanted Glinda to like him so much….

Elphaba pulled her bag on her back, and heard a couple of students talk about the weather. The snow, and the ice… Elphaba gasped loudly as she realised. Edward had just got back from Alaska; it couldn't be today, could it? She looked towards the entrance of the car park and watched a blue van skidding across the deathly mixture of ice and rain.

Bella barely felt the van hit her; perhaps because it didn't. She lay in Edward's arms, two feet from the van and her poor truck. He lay her down carefully and separated the truck and car from each other, hoping to minimise damage. He then swiftly returned to Bella, and righted her onto her feet.

"Are you alright?" He spoke fast, any human pretence gone, his entire being focused on making sure she hadn't been hurt.

"Yeah, I... I'm fine. How did you do that?"

"Is it alright if we talk somewhere else?" muttered Edward, gazing deeply into Bella's eyes. She followed him away from the scene of the crash towards a patch of forest.

As Edward wondered what he was going to tell Bella to keep his family secret yet not make her hate him, the rest of them; well, the Ozians really, hurried up to the scene of the crash. The Cullens moved away, and headed off to class, not wanting to attract any more attention than Edward might have done.

Avaric relived the last few moments in his head. He'd been talking to Emmett about techniques for picking up girls; though the Emmett guy would only talk about Rosalie, Avaric had to agree she was one hot chick, at least, one hot freaky vampire chick. They'd turned at the sound of the van, and watched as it had crashed against the truck, none of the human's noticing Edward's speedy run towards Bella, hurriedly yelling her name, wishing for her to get out of the way. She hadn't moved; frozen in shock, and Edward had bundled her in his arms, leaping away as the van made impact. Then came the part everyone had seen; the van had bounced against the truck, threatening to roll over it, but with some unknown force, had righted itself, and stayed there.

Glinda hurried up to the car, wondering if Edward was alright. She couldn't remember if he had been hurt by a crash or not in the book; she'd only read the book five times. Elphaba wondered if Tyler had seen anything; she'd read about the crash several times, but she hadn't imagined the van to crash against the truck quite so hard.

Almost the entire junior class of Forks High School was gathered around the car. Tyler stumbled blindly out, and someone nearby called out,

"Call 911! There's blood!" Lauren rushed over, hoping Tyler was alright. It wouldn't do for her future boyfriend to mash up his face.

Avaric wasn't far behind her, but to his relief, Bella wasn't at the scene of the crash. His relief dropped when he spotted Bella wandering into the forest with Edward. He frowned.

"Stupid sparkly vampire." He muttered absentmindedly.

"What?" asked a young sandy-coloured haired boy next to him? Avaric froze for a moment, hadn't earlier the Cullens told them to keep it a secret. And Avaric knew Edward would have it in for him if he had accidentally told the secret. He looked around desperately for something to use as a conversation starter; something to make to kid forget what he had said.

"Hey, do you own a car?" Avaric asked, an idea forming in his head.

"Sure, why?" Mike asked, wondering what the tall muscular exchange student wanted.

"Can I have a go in it? Where we come from… um, cars are different." Mike looked at the kid; where exactly did the exchange kids come from? He shrugged off his curiosity and led Avaric over to his car.

Avaric smiled widely; je was going to drive a car, and all the girls in Forks would like him. He winked suggestively at Lauren who was gossiping with her friends about Tyler, and she smiled back, liking the look of Avaric much more than Tyler; who, let's face it, had a face that was pretty badly messed up.

Meanwhile, while Avaric headed to Mike's car, the Cullens pondered on what Edward was up to, and Elphaba smiled at Fiyero, who smiled knowingly back, as Nessa was wheeled into school by Boq, who had Avaric's bag, but to his annoyance, no book, Glinda scowled at Edward and Bella retreating.

Edward followed Bella into the forest, catching her as she stumbled over tree roots, his mind decided on what to tell her.

By Inkhandedlady


	10. There's no Place like Forks

What? Why are you looking at me like that? It's not like I haven't written any of this since May… oh yeah. Well I would say sorry – and I will, but I'm not sure that's enough, I _do_ feel bad about this, honestly, I have been for months every review, alert and subscription has killed me a little more inside – which is a good thing believe it or not, because at least it made me feel guilty – maybe not guilty enough to get me to write this for four months – but still.

OK and now for the reason I'm mad enough to continue this utter pile of rubbish:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SQUINT!!!!!!!!! Who writes amazing stuff, is amazing enough to have reviewed nearly all our drabbles, loves torturing poor Fiyero in the meanest ways possible, has designed our prettiful DTF avatar that has been making me die of guilt for months and she has been nagging me for this chapter since about late May… So yeah HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you have a great day!!!

Anyway maybe I should shut up sometime soon and just let you read

* * *

He took her to a clearing in the middle of the forest and sat her down.

"First of all," he said, "I believe I have an apology to make, about yesterday, I shouldn't have scared you like that."

"You didn't scare me," she replied calmly, looking into his eyes had they always been a rich gold colour? She could have sworn that they had been jet black last time she saw them – the first day she had come to this school, before the strange exchange students have arrived, "if you have to apologise to anyone it would be Avaric."

Instantly the expression on his beautiful face turned to one of malice, "I'm not saying sorry to _him, _my only regret is a didn't punch him harder, if you could have heard the thoughts that were on his mind…"

"And you could?" she asked.

He hadn't meant to say that, it had just slipped out – that never happened, nearly one hundred years of living had made him very well practiced at hiding his… abilities what was this girl doing to him?

"Please tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone."

He sighed, did it really matter anymore? The exchange students already seemed to know more about him than they should, what further damage would it do if this exquisitely pretty girl found out some of his abilities too? "I can read minds." He stated simply.

She didn't seem remotely surprised – unusual for a human, "so what am I thinking now?" she asked.

"That's the problem, he stated, in all the decades I've lived I've never met anyone whose mind I could not read…"

"Decades?" she asked, curiosity piqued her voice.

In all the decades he'd lived he'd never met someone who could uncover all his secrets so effortlessly either, "erm… growing slowly is part of my talents as well." He wasn't quite ready to scare her off with the complete truth just yet.

She looked at him sceptically, "growing slowly? How does that work?"

"Yes… it…" he gave up and her continued disbelieving glance, "I can't tell you, it's not safe, it's better that you don't know. All I can say is you were the first person I met whose mind I could not read but then…"

"Then what?"

"The exchange students, I can't read the mind of the green and the blonde one, and the ones I can well they're not from round here to say the least…" he stopped, "did you hear something?"

Bella shook her head, but Edward was not so sure – he had distinctly heard someone mutter 'The blonde one? I have a name.' Carefully he stalked towards the edge of the clearing and looked behind a bush.

"Oh hi Eddy-poo!" squealed Galinda, the video camera in her hand still filming.

"What are you doing?" Edward snarled.

She giggled, "oh sorry, but do you know how adorable you and Bella are, I couldn't help myself.

"I think you should go now," said Edward through his teeth.

Galinda rolled her eyes – a trait she'd picked up from Elphaba, "fine, but I think you'd better get to your lessons too. You're in maths with me," she added quickly.

Severely annoyed Edward followed Galinda back to the building, Bella walking sheepishly beside him.

By the time Edward and Galinda arrived in the classroom – Edward had led Bella to English, there were only two seats left. Thankfully for Edward they were not next to each other, he sat down next to Edward while Galinda took a seat near Jessica.

"Thanks for the camera," she muttered.

"Your welcome," Jessica replied, "you get any good footage."

"Oh yes," Galinda giggled.

Jessica smiled at her new friend, "Great! I'll show you how to put it on youtube if you want…"

Skjfkjdsflkjds

"Dare I believe my eyes? What is the famous Miss Elphaba doing not in a lesson after the class bell has rung?"

"I have French," Elphaba snapped not looking up from her book, "I hardly see the point of going to a fictional lesson to learn a fictional language that is spoken in a fictional country. What is the infamous Prince Fiyero Tiggular doing in a library?"

"Touché," he muttered.

She looked up surprised, "Do you actually know what that word means or was it just a coincidence that you used it correctly?"

He scowled, "and why shouldn't I know it?"

"Oh I don't know, it's a whole two syllables _and_ has an accent."

"Elphie," he whined, "I'm not that stupid."

"Could have fooled me," she said, turning back to her book.

He sighed, what was it with Elphaba? Most girls would be all over him by now if he paid them this much attention, abruptly he looked round – you never knew when some vampire could be reading your thoughts nowadays.

"I'm still surprised at you, you're normally a sponge for any kind of knowledge."

She glared at him, "Well I have more important matters to sort out now – for instance how to get home – more than you're doing I may add. What's your excuse for not being in lessons?"

"Well it's like you said," he replied, "fictional lessons… and stuff."

She smirked, "and I'm supposed to believe you when you say that?"

He shrugged, "not really, but I had to try. So have you found a way to make us go back?"

"Would we still be here if I had?" she replied her tone typically sarcastic.

"Well you could be enjoying it here," he suggested, "there are no sparkly vampires in Oz, and it is a book you like."

She rolled her eyes, "_Please _Fiyero, I'm not a twelve year old girl or Galinda, twilight's a good book – if you can stand its lack of plot and Bella's constant moaning, but I can hardly meet the Wizard if I'm trapped in a fictional universe."

"So have you found anything remotely useful?"

"Well as a matter of fact I've been researching the film we saw last night. It was originally a book by a man called Lyman Frank Baum, written over one hundred years ago, about thirty years later it was made into the film we saw."

"A real world inside a fictional world?" Fiyero asked, wondering if he had understood correctly.

"Yes, it's most confusifying as Galinda would say, my only suggestion is that Baum heard of Oz and made up a strange story about it."

"Then why would the characters have such an uncanny resemblance to you and Galinda?"

Her eyes narrowed, "are you saying I'm a wicked witch?"

He shot his most charming smile at her, "Only sometimes," he ducked as she threw a pillow at him, "what? You're allowed to call me brainless but I'm not allowed to call you wicked?"

"I'm allowed to call you brainless because it's essentially true, on the other hand I'm not wicked."

"I wouldn't bet on that," he chuckled.

"What counts as being wicked?" she asked him, "Does murdering annoying, brainless princes make you wicked? In that case, I'm getting very close to becoming wicked." She smiled sweetly at him.

"You wouldn't dare," but his voice didn't sound so confident.

"Are you sure?"

"Nah, if you killed me you'd miss me too much."

A loud screeching noise followed by a resounding bang prevented Fiyero from noticing the blush rising on Elphaba's cheeks.

"What was that?"

Elphaba thought for a moment, "well it didn't happen in the novel. So it must be our doing… oh Oz, can I leave anyone unattended?"

They raced outside into the school, where a pile of scrap metal and bricks lay, which might have once resembled a car and a wall. In the middle of the second crash of the day was Mike Newton furiously glairing at a sheepish Avaric.

Pupils and teachers alike were now pouring out the classroom, eager to see the cause of this commotion. However Fiyero and Elphaba were one of the first to reach them.

"What in Lurline's name just happened?" demanded the ever-so-slightly annoyed green girl.

Avaric looked around desperately for a way to maintain his reputation, "You see the thing was…"

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow _(You know – the slacker who didn't write this for four months)

I guess I'm in no position to tell Ink to upload the next chapter quickly :p

PS: Happy Birthday Squint, Fiyero gives you a birthday kiss if you promise not to hurt him too much.


	11. Ain't No Rest For The Vampire

All right guys, I'm not here on for long. So don't tell Dee. Please.

Don't expect much. I'm more of a poetry/song person nowadays really.

-Voldemort's most loyal fan.

Avaric looked around, wondering just how he would stop the green artichoke from attacking him. She was already raising her fist, and he could tell that there wasn't going to be much time left before his good looks would be temporarily damaged; and he couldn't risk that happening, not if he was going to enchant the attractive girl Lauren into going on a date with him. He stepped backwards, staring hopelessly at his friend Fiyero, though doubting that the young man standing opposite would be able to think of a way out of this situation. After all, he was Fiyero. What could the brainless, though loyal, boy do to help him?

It was Nessarose who arose to be Avaric's unlikely saviour, wheeling at a speed seemingly impossible over to Elphaba, pulling her raised fists to her sides.

"Elphie!" She exclaimed. "What would father think of you raising your fists? Avaric says he has an explanation, so lets hear him out."

Elphaba stared down at her sister, sighing in disappointment; she had been looking forward to punching the big goof, and for a valid reason. Still, what Nessarose had said did make sense, and so she looked expectantly at Avaric, waiting. Around them, the crowd dispersed, and cries of disappointment could be heard. Apparently Elphaba wasn't the only one who was slightly annoyed that there would be no punch up of Avaric; especially as it was likely his hand was unable to really fight back, due to Edward's work to it yesterday.

"It was Mike's fault." Muttered Avaric, staring at the confused and extremely saddened boy who was gaping, mouth wide open, at the mess of his car and the school wall. "He didn't tell me how to stop the car going." At this, Mike turned round, his face red with sudden rage.

"You-" He pointed at Avaric with his finger, the normally mild mannered boy turned wild. "You told me you knew how to drive! And when I mentioned the brake, you just pressed on the accelerator!" He looked round at the others, Boq, Fiyero, Nessarose, and Elphaba, being the only ones who had stayed around the incident area, eventually kneeling to the floor, his head in his hands.

"How was I supposed to know there was another pedal?" Avaric shrugged, trying to wear his most innocent expression; he felt sure that he'd be ok, noting that no one looked angry any more, not even Mike. He was just sad, his face contorted, muttering about costs and never being able to afford a new car.

At that point, Edward Cullen arrived. He had been wandering around the school in worry, hoping that Galinda wouldn't do anything rash with the footage, knowing he had to destroy it before any of his family found out about how much he'd revealed to Bella. Rosalie would not be happy. In fact, he doubted even Alice would be able to stick up for him this time. However, something had distracted him from his own thoughts; he'd heard a teacher grumbling about disruptive students, and a few familiar names had been mentioned- when he arrived at the scene, the teacher was seconds in front of him, and was warning Avaric; he looked over at Mike, and heard the young boy's thoughts about how he would never be able to afford to replace the school wall. Edward sighed; this was almost too easy to sort, compared to his other problems.

Sauntering up to the teacher, he took the man aside. His name was Mr Norton, and he was in charge of school costs; as Edward listened to the man's thoughts about budgets, and his own money hardships, he couldn't help but smile. The man was a perfect victim.

"Mr Norton, I understand that some of my fellow pupils have caused a problem for you. I apologise for their… clumsiness."

"Oh, Mr Cullen, I doubt, I mean, it's, err, hardly your place to say sorry for their mistakes-"

"Not at all, Mr Norton. Several of the people over there are currently under my family's care. Now, I was wondering if we made a small donation, of say, $20, 000, then perhaps your wall can be replaced, and this can all be swept under the rug. What do you say?" At the mention of money, Mr Norton blushed bright red, unable to say anything. Edward could hear the man's thoughts, caught between conflict- he wasn't sure taking such an obvious bribe was the right thing, but the school paid him so little, and his wife was annoyed with having watch him do extra jobs to cover costs- this could help them, at least for a year or so. With the sound of Mr Norton's sigh, Edward knew he had sorted the problem; or at least part of it.

"Mr Cullen; if your father could come to meet me sometime this week for a meeting to discuss this matter, then how can I refuse?" Edward smiled and Mr Norton blinked a few times, before moving back to his office, not sure what he was supposed to be doing. Edward walked over to the others, watching their surprised expressions. Before he could say anything, he noticed Mike sitting by his heap of a car, and knew there was one more thing he had to deal with. Arriving at Mike's side, he spoke.

"Mike, Mike." Mike looked up tearfully. Edward stared down pitifully- the boy was a nuisance, but he didn't deserve this. "We'll pay for a new car, ok. And just tell your parents you lent it to a friend- we'll get you one that's exactly the same, so they don't need to know." Mike smiled gratefully, his face suddenly beaming, running off to class, slightly confused at what Cullen was doing helping him, but not wanting to ask, just glad to accept the help. He decided that the stupidly perfect guy wasn't so bad after all.

"Now," said Edward Cullen, turning to face the others, who were speechless at the whole thing, except for Elphaba, whose hand still itched to punch Avaric, "why are you 'exchange students' so much trouble?"

On the other side of school, too far for the students to have heard the crash, Galinda and Jessica sat excitedly beside a computer. Galinda had no idea how to use a computer, or what 'youtube' was, and Jessica had no idea what exactly Galinda had filmed, but both of them were determined to upload it. Jessica logged on the school computer and onto the youtube website then logging into her own account. She then asked Galinda to give her the camera. Galinda gave it to her, and Jessica inserted the memory card into the side of the computer. She waited for it to upload, and then attempted to upload the footage to youtube; however, it didn't seem to work.

She looked at the content of the memory card, and then sighed, bemusedly.

"Galinda, did you turn it on when you took the footage?" She asked, staring at the girl sitting expectantly next to her.

"Of course," Galinda wasn't exactly happy to admit that had been the last thing on her mind. She'd just waved the thing about in the air, and presumed that would work, although Jessica seemed to think differently.

"Oh well," sighed Jessica. "I guess we have no footage. I'll just log off, and then I have Greek Mythology with Mr Quintus. He's such a bore, and he seems to know nothing about the subject. I wish I had Mr Zeus instead."

"Wait!" Galinda had spotted something whilst staring at the computer screen, "what's uploaded videos? It says 72 videos next to it? Can I see?"

"It's just some videos I've uploaded, nothing special. I guess you can have a look if you really want." Jessica opened up the page to show the videos she had taken of herself at home, and clicked on one to show to Galinda. Galinda watched it, then wished she hadn't. The sound of Jessica covering pop songs sounded like a cat who hadn't been fed anything for weeks. Galinda smiled politely, though inside, she wondered why anyone would show that to other people. After, Jessica logged out and then wandered off to Greek mythology, leaving Galinda with the camera, who smiled as she stared down at it.

"Maybe I'll have another try," she smiled.


	12. Of Yahoo and Chatshows

**Nope, I have no excuse, except Inky took much longer on hers. To be quite honest neither of us really have any idea where this is going so itreally falls behind pretty much everything else we are doing (which to be fair is quite a lot at the moment) I do feel guilty though this has been out for a year today (guess why I decided to update) and there still hasn't been a month where someone hasn't favourited or alerted this story, and for that I love you all, honest :)**

**Don'tsuemeifthisisrubbish.**

* * *

Boq scowled as he tapped angrily on the keyboard of this 'computer' thing, Glinda had once again not even noticed his attempts at socialising with her. Ok, she had kind of been distracted by the large dent in both Mike's car and the school wall – but surely she'd look to him for comfort now that she had broken up with Fiyero and Edward did not seem to be paying any attention to her or at least he'd better not have – why couldn't she see he was single and willing to…

"Boq!" the sound of wheels moving towards him.

Oh yes, that was why.

"Hi Nessa."

"Hi Boq," she giggled, _oh great she's in a giggly mood _he thought – even his limited experience with girls he knew that giggling was never good, it meant they wanted something, "you know the party Glinda's putting on, on Friday…"

"How could I have not?" he said instantly, Nessa gave him a look, "I mean it's all she's been talking about for ages, and I think Alice is putting up posters about it around school."

She softened, clearly accepting his (somewhat lame) excuse, "Well, I was wondering, remember how much fun we had at the Ozdust last time…"

Fun? Was that what she called it, watching Fiyero stick his tongue continually down Glinda's throat had been torture for him, and in public too! It was bad enough that Fiyero had taken advantage of Glinda's clearly clouded judgement like that but it was disgraceful for him to push it on anyone else! Of course the situation would be different if he was the one kissing Glinda, but that was an entirely different matter, he and Glinda were made for each other – she just needed a bit of help in seeing that…

"Boq!" Oh Oz, Nessa clearly was not pleased that he did seem to be taking her rather unsubtle hint.

"What? Oh yeah, do you want to go with me Nessa," there went his chances with Glinda, but he had a feeling those wheels would be painful if they ran over his foot.

Nessa smiled, quite content now she had got what she wanted, "so what are you doing Boq?"

He shifted nervously, "I'm just asking a question on this website, it's called yahoo answers, it's not much use…" truly he was starting to question whether there was really intelligent life in this world judging by some of the answers he was getting.

Much to his dissatisfaction Nessa moved closer to the screen, "How do you become a vampire? Why would you want to know that?"

He sighed, truth be told he was getting rather desperate, without the book he had no idea how to find such vital information and for some reason none of the Cullens seemed to be giving him a reasonable answer, or even bothering listening to him. So he'd turned to the internet, which had not been a lot of use, how was, _drink lots of blood _or_ die and come back to life _or _vampires aren't real dumbass! _ Going to help him on his quest to win Glinda's heart?

"Oooooh," Came Nessa's voice, once again interrupting his thoughts, "I know why you're looking it up! You're doing it for me! You want to become a vampire so you're perfect for me! Well, don't worry about it Boq, I already think you're perfect."

"Yes I was doing it for you," Boq repeated, defeated, shutting down the internet, how was he supposed to get Glinda with Nessa always on his tail?

* * *

"Fiyero, Fiyero!"

"…What?"

"Wake up! I mean properly."

"Why?"

"Because we're in class."

"Why do you care we skipped last lesson."

"Yes, but Yero… Fiyero" she snapped, blushing as the nickname accidently came out, "listen to this, I don't think all this science has been discovered in Oz yet, it's amazing, fascinating!"

"Yes, amazing, fascinating," he muttered, she was so pretty when she blushed, not that he was thinking about that of course – he didn't like her in that way – he'd only broken up with Glinda yesterday. No, he didn't like the way her silky black hair shimmered down her back, or how the sunlight made her skin glow, or the way that her eyes shone when something interested her or…

He could hear Edward's exasperated sigh from the other side of the classroom.

"So any further ideas on how we can get out?"

"Shhh, I'm listening, and there won't be any if there's this much undiscovered science over here."

She didn't want to go back? _Oh no! I'll be stuck with the vampires and glitter makeup forever!_ He made the mistake of looking at Edward who was glaring at him once again, _lalalala not thinking about anything…_

* * *

Avaric was sulking, it was all Mike's fault, him and his stupid car with too many pedals. Now he was the laughing stock of the school. How was he to know how fast those cars went, it was an awful lot harder than driving a carriage – not that he had actually driven a carriage – that was servant's work, but still. They should be impressed by him, he was one hundred – one million times more manly than that stupid vampire.

He flicked through the book in disgust, he'd never heard anyone say so many stupidly romantic phrases 'life without you isn't worth living' honestly, either that man – blood drinking manic – was the best liar he'd ever seen or just an idiot and judging by the fact he was paying for their every need Avaric was inclined to go for the idiot notion. He scowled once again when some girls passed him shooting him dirty looks, honestly he smashed up the school and some loser's car – they should be giving him a medal – and several girls of course. Clearly all they saw in Edward was his money, not that that was normally a problem for Avaric either, but the local shops did not seem too tolerant of him giving them Ozian currency, one of them had even had the cheek to call it 'monopoly money'! Avaric had no idea what 'monopoly' was but he was deeply offended. He'd get that Edward back if it was the last thing he did, and he'd start off by getting his girlfriend – and with the book he appeared to have just the right tools to charm her…

* * *

Glinda was feeling very proud of herself; she'd finally managed to work out how to make Jessica's video camera work and she was going to make the bestest youtube video ever! She had decided the best way for Edward to reveal his vampire secrets was if she interviewed him straight after school in front of a large crowd of his school friends and everything was prepared. She hadn't actually managed to find a microphone but she had decided her prettiful pink hairbrush would do just as well and as an added bonus could sort out any loose curls! The plan was fail proof.

After what seemed like hours (but was actually only a matter of minutes) the school bell went and Edward exited the building. He caught site of Glinda, her hairbrush and the camera and quickly tried to run the opposite direction.

"Hey! Don't go using that super vampire speed against me!" She called, annoyed.

Edward watched hopelessly as the heads of his fellow pupils began to turn, "super vampire speed, what's she talking about?" he sighed defeated and came towards her.

"What do you want?"

"I was hoping you'd tell us all about your life as a vampire," replied Glinda unfazed.

"I'm not a vampire," Edward said bluntly, aware of the crowd already beginning to form.

"Oh, I think you are, you're super fast, super strong, seventeen again and again and again and you sparkle in the sun?"

"I'm not any of these things," Edward replied quickly, "and sparkle in the sun, what vampire does that."

"Stupid ones," he heard Fiyero mutter from somewhere in the crowd.

"Fine, be a meaniepoo like that," Glinda muttered, "tell us about your undying love for Bella Swan then."

"What?!" he spluttered.

He was not the only one, cries of, "hey she's mine!," and "How come Cullen gets her?" could be heard emanating from half males in the courtyard despite the fact that no one still quite seemed to know what made her so popular with people.

Bella stood frozen.

"Oh come on," said Glinda cheerfully, everyone knows you love her, you even try and kill yourself when you think she's dead and then you have the most adoriblifyed baby…

Bella fainted.

Somewhere in the heavily amassing crowd Elphaba groaned, repeatedly smacking her forehead.

"Are you ok?" Fiyero asked her, concerned.

"Next time, remind me not to take any of you lot out of the asylum."

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

**Trust me, when you take time zones into account this is uploaded exactly a year after the first chapter – I just can't be bothered to wait any longer. Woooo not my turn to write now!**


End file.
